Shall we Dance?
by Becs
Summary: A new gym teacher decides to make the class dance ballroom style. Evan and Pietro decide to turn it into a competition. Lance deals with a rival.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"All right class," the reliever Mrs Stiller said, "I know that usually in PE you would do football or gym or something equally masculine, but today, seeing as I'm the reliever, we will be doing the beautiful sport of ballroom dancing!" There was utter silence as the class looked at her in stunned surprise.

"What?" Kurt hissed behind his hand to Evan. Evan shrugged to show he didn't know what to expect either.

"Ballroom dancing Daniels," Pietro sneered, smacking Evan across the head. "You know, waltzing and stuff? Jesus you're dumb! And you know what the best part is?"

Evan rolled his eyes, "no, but I'm sure you're going to tell me."

"The girls Daniels. They dig this stuff. Hey. I'm sure you two will enjoy this, seeing as you never get any anyway. Oh whoops, that's right, poor Kurty has a body hair problem."

Lance snickered, "so does Evan."

"How many times do I have to tell you Lance," Evan snapped, "it's called a haircut. A concept which seems lost on you."

"At least I have hair," Lance shot back.

"I gotta go Evan," Kurt interrupted, "cover for me."

"Sure thing," Evan said.

"Bye bye fuzzy," Pietro smiled.

Mrs Stiller shuffled the girls to the opposite side of the room.

"Hey Lance," Pietro whispered, "this could be your chance to try get Kitty's attention."

"Hey yeah," Lance's face lit up and his eyes wandered to wear brown-haired Kitty stood, talking quietly with her friends.

"Right," Mrs Stiller trilled out, "boys are to address the girl of your choice like so," she bowed low to demonstrate, "and ask her if she would like to dance. And ladies, you are to accept graciously, no matter what. I repeat, no matter what." She fixed the girls with a hard stare. "Gentleman you may proceed."

"There's nothing gentlemanly about you Daniels," Pietro smirked, "allow me to show you how it's done." Pietro wandered over to Sandra; bowing low in one graceful sweep he asked her in a low voice, "may I have this dance?" Sandra giggled and placed her hand in Pietro's. With a backwards 'I am so much better than you' look, Pietro led Sandra onto the dance floor. Brimming with anger, Evan went to ask Bo. 

Lance sidled up to Kitty, smoothing back his hair. He stepped forward to ask, only, before he got there Nicholas, the foreign exchange student, stepped smoothly between him and Kitty.

"Would you care to dance mon cherie?"

Kitty beamed, "like, sure!" Lance watched as the smitten Kitty was walked to the floor. 

"ONE, two, three. ONE, two, three!" the teacher called out over the music. "Elbows in Jason. We don't want to look like a cooked chicken!"

Pietro swung past Evan in a complicated twirl. "Moving to slow Daniels, try to pickup the pace!" he jeered. Muttering under his breath, Evan sped up.

Lance slipped closer and closer to Nicholas and the enraptured Kitty as the class whirled around.

CRUNCH!

Lance stamped down hard.

"Aaaaahhh!"Nicholas cried out, clutching his foot as he hopped about.

"Opps. Clumsy me," Lance said. Todd, sitting on the bleachers skipping class, snickered.

"Lance how could you?" Kitty shrieked.

"Do what?" Lance asked innocently as he whirled his partner between him and Kitty.

A Salsa and a Fox-trot later 

"All right class, "Mrs Stiller announced, "I have been watching you and I have decided that you are all good enough for a competition!" Pietro's eyes lit up. "Take your places."

"Care to make this more interesting Daniels?" Pietro asked.

"Bring it on Speed-freak," Evan replied.

"All right! I win you have to go to the next school game as a cheerleader!"

"And if I win," Evan grinned, "you have to be my slave for a week."

"You're on!" 

"First dance; the Cha Cha." The beat picked up and with a defiant glance over his shoulder, Pietro swung Sandra into the first step.

Finals 

"All right class, the last two competitors are; Evan Daniels and Pietro Maximoff, with their partners Bo Reade and Sandra Green! Let's hear it for our finalists!" Pietro bowed low with all of his arrogant, egotistical nature. Ah the spotlight, don't he love it? Hoots came from Lance and Todd.

"Kick his ass Pietro!"

"One on one with Daniels! There is no competition!"

"Hoo hoo hoo! Go Pietro!" Lance shouted, one arm raised.

Beside him Nicholas was saying to Kitty, "you are so graceful Kitty. You should be among the finalists." Lance bought his arm down with a smack across Nicholas' head. Kitty glared. Lance feigned innocence.

"The finalist dance will be; the Salsa!" Evan and Pietro took their partners by the waist and began. Evan spun Bo out, following quickly as she walked backwards, one hand raised in front. Whistles sounded as Sandra rubbed her back down Pietro's front. Evan bought Bo around into which her arms crossed over with her back to his chest. Then the two proceeded to twist down towards the ground. Whistles and hoots filled the gym.

"Still not good enough Daniels," Pietro said as he dipped Sandra low, making eyes at her as he did, to a chorus of shouts and stomps. "This comp is mine!" The dance continued.

Music stopped. Pietro and Evan looked up startled, concentration broken.

"Ready for cheerleading practice Daniels?" Pietro asked.

Evan grinned, "do you like washing underwear Pietro?"

"And the winner is.....................A DRAW!"

Pietro gaped. Evan laughed.

"Looks like I won't be cheerleading after all Pietro!"

"What! That's not fair! You can't draw us! I demand a rematch!" Lance laughed hysterically at Pietro's face. 

"What's the matter Pietro? I thought you could beat Daniels any day!"

"Shut up Lance! At least I don't moon over ditz's who flirt with exchange students, not looking at anyone in particular."

"Don't you dare insult Kitty!"

"Oh yeah just watch me! Oh look I' m a poor little valley girl! Like, can you please like, put my hair back in my ponytail Nicholas? It seems to have like, mysteriously come out and I like, have arms that can't reach there like, any more."

"You insulted her! Feel my wrath Quickie!"

"Gotta catch me!" Before the teacher could stop the two mutants they had disappeared. Todd tried to sneak out but, Kitty, still fuming over the embarrassments Lance and Pietro had put her through, spotted him.

"Miss Stiller! Todd isn't supposed to be in this class!"

"Squealer!" Todd yelled before speeding out of the gym.

"This is an extremely strange school," Mrs Stiller mumbled, "I think I shall make future reference not to teach here."

Outside Pietro suddenly rushed past the window, yelling, "Lance loves Kitty! Lance loves Kitty!" Moments later Lance rushed past, followed by Todd who was shouting, "fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!"


End file.
